Anger Management
by Tyger Magick
Summary: Remember Ravens anger problem in Nevermore? Well what if it happened again and what if this time...Trigon actually came after Raven...
1. Default Chapter

AN: I don't own the teen titans blah blah blah..Please review and let me know if I should continue or not. It was just something I came up with while watching Nevermore.  
  
Raven closed the door to her room and floated over to her bed. She sighed and she hovered over it, legs crossed and closed her eyes. She needed to meditate. She needed to clear her mind of everything right. It was only nine in the morning and Raven was dreading the rest of the day. It was after all, her birthday.  
  
Raven hated her birthday. She never celebrated it. Where she came from no one did. The Titans had been all excited over StarFire's birthday, but Raven didn't want a party or anything close to it. It was pointless to celebrate it anyways. It just meant she was another year older.  
  
Raven hadn't heard from her mother and in all honesty she hadn't expected nor wanted to hear from her father. The Titans didn't know, and she wanted to keep it that way. She wasn't disappointed because she hadn't expected anything. She didn't want anything except to be left alone.  
  
To Raven her birthday was just a reminder of her bastard father. Trigon had been part of he life in the beginning. When he thought he could manipulate her into doing whatever it was that wished. Trigon thought he could turn her into a mindless zombie to work for him. Trigon was wrong and he didn't like that.  
  
Raven shook her head and tried to clear her mind. Normally she was able to do it, but today was harder than usual. She had so much hatred for her father. Hatred that she had contained long ago when Beastboy and Cyborg accidentally found there way into her mind. She had found true friends that day, but she still couldn't bring herself to talk about her past. It was hers to deal with.  
  
Now, Raven felt that same anger breaking it's way through the barriers she had so carefully constructed. That's why she needed to meditate. She needed to contain it before it broke out and she lost control again. Raven couldn't lose control again. She wouldn't allow herself too.  
  
A knock on the door brought Raven out of her thoughts. She felt herself getting irritated and tried to swallow it back down.  
  
"Come in," She said in her normal monotone voice.  
  
She looked over as the door opened and Robin walked in.  
  
"Hey Raven, we were gonna go to the park. Do you want to come?"  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"Oh come on?" Robin said walking over to her. "It'll be fun. I mean do you really want to stay cooped up in your room on a day like this?"  
  
Raven sighed. She wouldn't mind going to the park, but if she didn't get her emotions in check a great day could turn into a very bad nightmare.  
  
Robin couldn't see Raven's face because she had her hood up, but she hadn't answered right away. That was very unlike Raven. Very, very, very unlike Raven.  
  
"Hey Raven, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, I just have some things to take care of."  
  
"Can't it wait? I mean can't you just come to the park with us and have a good time?" The young man pleaded.  
  
Raven felt the anger getting bigger. She closed her eyes and tried to contain it, but it was getting harder to contain.  
  
"Get out!" She said as calmly as she could.  
  
Robin just looked at her. "Raven if I did anything to offend you I'm sorry, I just wanted to.."  
  
Robin gasped when Raven opened her eyes and they were bright red. The same color they had been when they had a run in with Dr. Light. Beastboy and Cyclops had explained what happened, even though Raven had been reluctant. She was still so secretive about everything.  
  
"Raven what's wrong!"  
  
"Get out!" She yelled again.  
  
Robin shook his head. "No way, I remember what happened last time."  
  
Raven gathered her powers and threw Robin forcefully out of the room. The boy wonder slammed into the hallway wall and slid to the floor. Ravens door slammed shut behind him.  
  
~~~~Well there ya go. Let me know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next part and I know it sounds a lot like nevermore but it gets better. I promise.  
  
Robin banged on the door. Something wasn't right. Raven was in trouble. He could feel it.  
  
"Raven let me in!"  
  
"Hey Robin what's going on?" Cyborg asked walking up to him.  
  
Beastboy closely followed. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"No, something's wrong with Raven, but she won't let me in."  
  
"How do you know something's wrong?" Beastboy asked.  
  
"I'll explain later, but Cyclops can you?"  
  
"No problem, watch out."  
  
Cyclops walked over to the door and lifted his fist. Then he very lightly tapped on it, knocking it down.  
  
The three of them ran into the room, but Raven was no were to be seen.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
Robin walked over and picked up a hand mirror. He sighed. "Do you remember what happened when Raven got angry and you guys found that meditation mirror?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Ravens angry again and I don't think she can control it." He showed them the mirror. "She's trying to handle this herself."  
  
Cyborg and Beastboy exchanged a worried glance.  
  
"Ah Robin," Cyborg began. "When we told you what happened, we didn't exactly tell you everything."  
  
Robin raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
  
Beastboy scratched his head. "Raven said last time that something got loose and if she couldn't put it back she'd be trapped in the mirror forever."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"But she figured out how to beat it!" Cyborg argued. "She should be able to do the same thing now."  
  
Robin shook his head. "We can't take that chance. We have to help her."  
  
"What's going on?" Starfire asked walking into the room.  
  
"Ravens in trouble," Cyborg told her.  
  
"Oh my, we must help her!"  
  
"We can't all go," Robin said. "Some of us have to stay behind in case the alarm goes off."  
  
Cyborg nodded. "Starfire and I will stay behind. You and Beastboy go and help Raven."  
  
Cyborg had thought it best for Beastboy to go along since he and Raven had become somewhat of close friends. He might be able to get through to her if need be.  
  
"Fine," Robin said.  
  
He turned the mirror and looked inside and the next thing he knew he was being sucked in. Beastboy sighed and grabbed on to Robins feet following him in.  
  
~~~~~~Please Review 


End file.
